Un sayajin en equestria
by brony1218
Summary: Bardock durante la explosión del planeta vegeta es transportado en el tiempo y a otro universo que esta habitado por ponis y esclavizado por el Rey Sombra, ahora ¿qué hará Bardock?
1. Chapter 1

UN SAYAJIN EN EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 1: Cambio de universo

Después de la coronación de Twilight Sparkle, las princesas Luna y Celestia, llevan a Twilight a un recorrido de todas las hazañas heroicas que hicieron mostrando las ventanas con pinturas de los años, pero una le llamo la atención

Twilight: Disculpe, Princesa Celestia

Celestia: Sí

Twilight: ¿Qué es eso que aparece En esa pintura?- dijo apuntando la pintura que tenía una figura extraña y humanoide

Luna: Oh, esas somos nosotras y el guerrero que nos ayudo en el imperio de cristal, de no ser por él, estaríamos a merced del Rey Sombra

Twilight: Pero...¿quién es?- pregunto muy curiosa

Celestia: Se llamaba..."BARDOCK"

*Hace miles de años atrás en la época del Rey Sombra*

En un universo paralelo y en la tierra de Bardock.

Bardock: !SERA TU FFFIIIIIINNNNN¡-grito lanzándole una gran bola de energía a Freezer

Freezer sin preocuparse lanza con un solo dedo un gran bola de energía destruyendo todo el planeta Vegeta y Bardock en la explosión solo vio a GOKU.

Bardock: !KAKAROTO¡- dijo en el último momento

Bardock solo veía como todo se volvía blanco y luego despierta de un salto

Bardock: *agh* Kakaroto?-dijo despertando de un salto

¿?: Oh, ya despertaste-dijo una misteriosa poni

Bardock no sabía que ocurrió estaba en una cama vendado por las heridas y la que le hablo era una unicornio celeste con melena celeste con blanco y tenía una marca en su pierna de un arpa muy grande

Bardock: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Me llamo Lyra Heartstrings

Bardock: ¿Cómo es posible? eres un caballo que habla-dijo sorprendido

Lyra: Soy una poni...y como vez estás en una tierra de mas como yo...y ¿Qué eres tú?

Bardock mira por la ventana a un lado de la cama y ve toda una tierra de ponis pero parecían tener miedo no por él sino como si alguien estuviera observándolos

Bardock: ¿Qué les sucede?- pregunto con una mirada algo fría

Lyra: Están preocupados por...el "Rey Sombra"...un ser tan poderoso que ni las princesas pueden con él.

Bardock: Y ese Rey Sombra es su líder

Lyra: Es un monstruo, tomo control del imperio de cristal y ahora quiere toda equestria-dijo muy asustada

Bardock: Debo irme, no me gusta este lugar

Lyra: Toma tu ropa-dijo y le entrego su ropa y estaba como nueva

Bardock: Pero...se había destruido...¿cómo...

Lyra: Lo arregle con un hechizo que aprendí y no puedes salir todavía aún no...

En ese momento se escucho una explosión, los ponis corrían muy asustados y eran torturados con látigos por 3 seres que parecían monos pero hechos de sombras, Lyra salió rápidamente e intento detenerlos peleando con magia

Lyra: !BASTA¡ no permitiré que se apoderen de ponyville

Seguidor 1: No tienes opción, ríndete o muere

Entonces Bardock apareció detrás de la poni con su traje de sayajin.

Seguidor 2: ¿Quien rayos eres?-pregunto al saiyan

Bardock: Soy Bardock y no dejare que le hagan daño a esa caballo

Seguidor 3: Jeje y crees que puedes con nosotros, somos 3 contra 1

En ese momento los 3 seguidores del Rey Sombra saltan y atacan Bardock pero este se desvanece sin dejar rastro

Seguidor 1: Pero...¿a dónde se fue?

Seguidor 2: Ahí- dijo sorprendido y apuntando a Bardock que estaba en los cielos

Lyra: ¿Cómo es posible que vuele sin alas?- dijo sorprendida

Seguidor 1: No creas que me asustas solo por *AGH*...

Bardock en un solo segundo le dio un gran golpe en el estomago dejándolo sin aliento, abre su palma y con una gran onda de energía destruye al seguidor por completo

Seguidor 2: Mato a nuestro líder sin esfuerzo- dijo asustado

Bardock aparece detrás del seguidor 2 y de una patada lo lanza a los cielos y en un despliegue Bardock llega a los cielos antes que el golpeándolo y partiéndolo por la mitad, luego en el cielo carga energía en su mano apuntando al último seguidor pero este huye y trata de perderlo pero Bardock aparece frente a él y le dispara dejándolo en cenizas.

Todos los ponis quedaron sorprendidos al ver un guerrero muy poderoso, y empezaron a alabarlo y agradecerles pero Bardock ni hace caso.

Lyra: Oh, muchas pero muchas gracias

Bardock: Como sea-dijo marchándose

Lyra: ¡A dónde vas?

Bardock: Solo los ayude, porque tú me ayudaste, ahora no me importa que los maten, me voy-dijo muy fríamente

Lyra solo ve como se aleja lentamente pero antes de que Bardock de otro paso se desmaya.

Bueno continua en el próximo capitulo, por favor dejen sus reviews si les gusta, o si le falta algo para ir mejorando, luego hare capítulos más largos.

Les deseo un muy buen día


	2. Chapter 2

UN SAYAJIN EN EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 2: Entrenamiento y amistad

Después de aquella batalla, Bardock comenzó a ver a Goku.

Bardock: ¿Dónde estoy?...Kakaroto?...-dijo confundido

Bardock se encontraba en un campo muy lindo y frente de él estaba Goku mirando enojado.

¿?: Jajajaja

Bardock: Qué?...!FREZZER¡-dijo mirándolo enojado

En ese momento Goku hace el Kaioken y se dirige hacia Frezzer...

Bardock: *AGH*...¿Qué?...-dijo despertando de un salto

Bardock se encontraba nuevamente en la cama donde se encontró Lyra

Lyra: Ya despertaste, te lo digo, aún no puedes irte sigues lastimado-dijo preocupada- y eso que hiciste fue !INCREIBLE¡ ¿cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto emocionada

Bardock: Todo es cuestión de manejar el "Ki"

Lyra: Aja?...y ¿qué eres tú? jamás había visto algo como tú

Bardock: Soy un guerrero sayajin del plante Vegeta

Lyra: ¿Un qué?...-dijo con un carita confundida y tierna

Bardock: Son como los humanos, tienen la misma apariencia pero nosotros tenemos cola

Lyra: ¿Humano?-dijo más confundida

Bardock: Olvídalo-dijo molesto

Bardock seguía lastimado por la explosión del plante Vegeta, Lyra atendió sus heridas y seguía confundida, ella se quedo con la idea de que era un humano, en Ponyville la paz estaba por el momento, Lyra había ido a la cocina para prepararle comida en agradecimiento y fue a dárselo

Lyra: Bardock, te hice la comida, supongo que no has comido desde que...AHHH...-dijo entrando al cuarto

Bardock se había ido de la habitación y la ventana estaba abierta

Lyra: Oh no, por suerte soy unicornio, jaja no deberías irte sabiendo que soy buena con la magia-dijo confiada

En ese momento Lyra hiso un hechizo de rastreo comenzó a seguir el rastro de Bardock, que pasaba por Ponyville hasta el bosque everfree, Lyra paso por muchos peligros pero de todos salió bien por ella también es muy fuerte, más adelante ella pudo por fin encontrar a Bardock

Lyra: Bardock?...-dijo asomándose por una cueva

Dentro de la cueva estaba Bardock entrenando dando golpes y patada por el aire y por ultimo libero su Ki mostrando algo de su poder pero cayo aún lastimado, Lyra aún se sorprendía por lo fuerte y rápido que era

Lyra: Amm...Bardock-dijo con una voz algo tímida

Bardock: Eh...ah, eres tú, ¿qué haces aquí? creí que no podrías encontrarme-dijo cansado

Lyra: Sí bueno, soy muy buena con la magia y te rastree con un hechizo

Bardock: Como sea, largo déjame entrenar solo-dijo un poco molesto

Lyra: Amm...te traje frutas, como lo que prepare se enfrió y todo, recolecte una frutas para ti-dijo sonriendo

Lyra dejo las frutas sobre el piso en una bolsa, Bardock solo la miro con una cara molesta y siguió con su entrenamiento

*En otro lugar*

En el imperio de cristal, los ponis estaban muy tristes y esclavizados, algunos llorando y dentro del castillo estaba su malvado rey

Seguidor: Mi rey, mi rey...han llegado...malas noticias desde ponyville-dijo un poco nervioso

Sombra: ¿Qué pasa en Ponyville? ¿ya lo han conquistado?-pregunto

Seguidor: No señor, sus soldados...fueron vencidos...

Sombra: ¡QUÉ¡...¿cómo es posible? ellos eran grandes gurreros-dijo enojado

Seguidor: Al parecer fueron derrotados por un ser fuera de este mundo, según los encontramos lo llaman "Bardock"

Sombra: Muy bien, veamos si es tan fuerte, envía a sombra 4.8

Seguidor: Está bien señor-dijo retirándose

El seguidor fue a un cuarto del castillo donde había mucha magia negra entre eso había una capsula, el seguidor puso magia negra en él y abrió la capsula saliendo de ahí algo desconocido

Seguidor: ¿Ya sabes tu misión?-pregunto

¿?: Sí-dijo con vos demoniaca

*Devuelta en la cueva*

Bardock seguía entrenando y Lyra solo observaba pero en ese momento Bardock sufre un dolor y ce al piso

Lyra: ¿Estás bien? sigues herido, no te esfuerces mucho si no te lastimaras

Bardock: Cállate, tú no sabes que el propósito de un sayajin es volverse más fuerte-dijo arrodillado

Lyra: Y el propósito de un buen poni es cuidar a sus amigos-dijo sonriendo

Bardock la miro sorprendido pero desvía la mirada de inmediato un poco molesto, mientras ella le aplicaba un hechizo de curación que no lo cura completo pero evita más dolor

Bardock: _Es casi como la capsula de curación_- pensó

Lyra: Listo, ahora por favor come algo-dijo preocupada

En ese momento otra explosión se escucha en Ponyville

*En Ponyville*

Estaba un monstruo hecho de sombra y magia negra atacando la ciudad para llamar la atención de Bardock pero no funcionaba su nombre como dijo el Rey Sombra era Sombra 4.8

Sombra 4.8: ¿Dónde está ese extraño guerrero? tráiganlo ante mi ahora-dijo mientras cometía destrozos en la ciudad

¿?: No lo permitiremos, ríndete ahora y no saldrás herido

En ese momento hacen su aparición las princesas que habían salvado equestria de Discord y han fracasado con el Rey sombra, las Princesas Luna y Celestia

Celestia: Deja de destrozar el pueblo ahora-dijo enojada

Sombra 4.8: Jeje, jamás

Entonces Sombra 4.8 ataco a las princesas, Luna le lanza un gran rayo de energía pero este solo absorbió y se lo devolvió tirándola

Celestia: !HERMANA¡

Luna se levanta de inmediato y junto con su hermana siguen luchando golpe tras golpe, ataque tras ataque, mientras Bardock seguía en la cueva

Lyra: Oh no, por favor Bardock debes ir a ayudar-suplico

Bardock: Escucha no me importa lo que les pase, ya no tengo porque ayudar

Lyra: !QUÉ¡ es enserio, tienes grandes poderes y...bueno entonces iré sola-dijo enojada retirándose

Bardock solo veía como se alejaba y estaba algo pensativo, mientras las princesas seguían luchando, Sombra 4.8 atrapa a Celestia y la golpea varias veces en el estomago, cuando Luna va a ayudarla Sombra 4.8 lanza a Celestia contra luna, las princesas no se rendirían, durante el camino Lyra sigue corriendo por el bosque tratando de llegar

Lyra: Descuiden por favor resistan-dijo corriendo

En ese momento ella siente que la han cargado pero no pudo darse cuenta porque paso tan rápido que incluso ya estaban en Ponyville

Lyra: Qué?...!BARDOCK¡-dijo sorprendida

Luna: ¿quién es él?

Celestia: No lo sé-dijeron mirando al saiyan

Sombra 4.8: Por fin llegaste

Bardock: Ahora te enfrentaras a mí, solo vine por una buena pelea-dijo enojado

El monstruo se convierte en sombra golpeando por la espalda a Bardock pero él se recupera de inmediato dándole varios golpes y patadas al monstruos luego lo agarra y lo lanza por el cielo y lo tira nuevamente al piso.

El monstruo se levanta, Bardock desde lejos recarga gran energia en sus manos para atacar

Sombra 4.8: Ja, lo absorberé y no me hará daño-dijo confiado

Bardock dispara un gran rayo de energía que seguía saliendo de sus manos y el monstruo lo absorbía

Sombra 4.8: Ja te dije...espera ¿qué sucede?-dijo sufriendo un gran dolor

Bardock: Eres un tonto si crees soportar tanta energía al final toda esa energía se acumula y te mata-dijo con una sonrisa de ganador

Sombra 4.8: Esto no es posible Noooo...*AGH*...

El monstruo exploto por la acumulación de energía, Bardock gano otra vez y los ponis del pueblo nuevamente se lo agradecieron y las princesas estaban sorprendidas

Lyra: Si viniste-dijo alegre

Bardock: No te creas, vine por la pelea-dijo muy serio

Celestia: Muchas gracias señor-dijo inclinándose por respeto

Luna: Eres muy fuerte pero...¿serás tan fuerte como para mí?

Bardock: ¿A qué te refieres?

Luna: Pelea contra mi ahora-dijo preparándose

Bueno hasta el capitulo, espero les guste, por favor dejen reviews, les deseo a todos un muy buen día y una feliz navidad


	3. Chapter 3

UN SAYAJIN EN EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 3: Bardock vs Luna

Después de que Bardock derrotara al nuevo monstruo del Rey Sombra tuvo un encuentro con las princesas de Equestria, las princesas al sorprenderse del gran poder de Bardock Luna decide probar sus fuerza retándolo a una batalla.

Bardock: Debes estar bromeando, tú nunca podrías vencerme con tu nivel de poder-le dijo a Luna

Luna: Pues veamos, oh eres gallina-se burlo

Lyra estaba preocupada, ella no quería se enfrentaran ni se hicieran daño.

Lyra: Amm...por favor...

Pero Lyra no termina su frase porque Celestia la detiene.

Bardock: Muy bien, si eso deseas, solo espero que seas mas fuerte que ese monstruos-dijo preparándose

Luna y Bardock se preparan para la pelea mientras todos los demás ponis sienten mucha curiosidad por la pelea.

(imaginen una canción de batalla de Dragon ball)

Después de un rato de silencio, Luna da el primer golpe apareciendo detrás de Bardock y lanzándolo por los cielos.

Bardock se recupera y le dispara un gran rayo de energía pero Luna lo esquiva y aparece detrás de Bardock otra vez u lo pate con fuerza en la cara tirándolo.

Bardock se recupera y con las 2 manos comienza a disparar muchos rayos, luna lo vuelve a esquivar, pero Bardock descubre su estrategia de atacar por la espalda y la da un gran puñetazo en el estomago dejándolo sin aire, la agarra y le da varios golpes en la cara y la patea bien lejos.

Lyra: No por favor deténgalos-suplico

Celestia: No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-dijo confiada

Bardock libera su KI y a gran velocidad ataca por la espalda a Luna y la tira a los cielos, aparece detrás de ella y la golpea al piso, aparece nuevamente pero, luna se transporta y le devuelve el golpe a Bardock.

Luna le da otro golpe tirándolo y con toda su magia le dispara destruyendo un poco su traje y haciéndolo sangrar un poco por la boca.

Lyra no soporta lo que ve y se tapa los ojos mientras los demás ponis que dan muy sorprendidos.

Bardock recarga energía en su mano, Luna también recarga gran magia y lo disparan al mismo tiempo chocando poderes y causando una explosión.

Una gran nube de humo rodead todo el cielo. luna aprovecho eso siendo la princesa de la noche puede ver sin problemas, pero Bardock sube mas por los cielos recuperando la visión, Luna intenta atacarlo pero su ataque es bloqueado.

Bardock procede a darle un golpe seguido de una patada y golpe tirándola en los cielos, Bardock la agarra y de una patada la tira más fuerte al cielo y finaliza con un gran golpe en el estomago tirándola al piso.

Luna se levanta rápidamente, ya muy débil crea ilusiones de ella e intenta atacarlo pero Bardock libera su KI creando una gran onda expansiva destruyendo las ilusiones y tirando a Luna nuevamente.

Ambos ya están muy lastimados, mientras que Luna está muy agotada, Bardock aún puede pelear, Bardock se acerca a Luna rápidamente y prepara su puño.

Luna cierra los ojos pro un rato pero al abrirlo, ve la mano de Bardock abierta para ayudarla a levantarse, Luna lo mira a los ojos y con una sonrisa se levanta.

Bardock: Eres muy fuerte para ser un poni-dijo ayudándola a levantarse

Luna: Gracias, tú eres el guerrero más fuerte que he visto-dijo logrando que Bardock tenga una pequeña sonrisa

Celestia: Descuida Lyra ya puedes ver-le dijo a Lyra

Lyra al volver a ver ve como Luna y Bardock se tienen un gran respeto.

Celestia: Esa fue una gran pelea-les dijo a Luna y Bardock

Lyra: ¿Están bien?-dijo algo preocupada

Celestia: Descuida yo me encargo

Celestia hace un hechizo que comienza a curar a Luna y Bardock

Bardock: _Cura mas rápido que la capsula_-pensó

Celestia termino de curarlos y descubrió que Bardock tenía mucho más poder oculto.

Celestia: Wou, tienes aún más poder

Bardock: Eso se debía a que seguía herido durante la pelea

Luna: Entonces no peleaste con todo tu poder-dijo sorprendida

Lyra: Yo me encargo de ropa

Lyra usa un hechizo y restaura la ropa de sayajin de Bardock, un gran respeto había entre Bardock, Lyra y las princesas.

*Mientras en el imperio de cristal*

El Rey Sombra estaba sentado en su trono, esperando noticias.

Seguidor: Señor tengo malas noticias, su guerrero mas actualizado fue vencido.

Sombra: !QUÉ¡ ¿cómo es posible?-dijo enojado

Seguidor: El guerrero Bardock lo venció, ¿quiere que envié mas por él?

Sombra: No, tendremos que actualizar a los guerreros mas y con un ejército y yo iremos por él después, ve y actualiza a mis guerreros a la versión 6.8

Seguidor: Sí señor-dijo retirándose

Sombra: Ese Bardock se arrepentirá de haberse enfrentado a mi

Espero les allá gustado la pelea, por favor dejen sus reviews y si creen que debo mejorar en algo por favor díganmelo se los agradeceré mucho, les deseo un muy buen día


	4. Chapter 4

UN SAYAJIN EN EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 4: El ejercito de las sombras

Después de la pelea entre Bardock y la princesa Luna, Las princesas solicitan su ayuda.

Celestia: Eres muy fuerte y...bueno...queremos pedir...

Bardock: Déjame adivinar...ayuda contra el que los aterroriza-interrumpió

Lyra: Sí

Bardock: No...la pelea fue la mejor que tuve desde que llegue aquí, pero no me importa lo que les pase, yo me largo

Bardock se aleja volando devuelta a la cueva donde estaba, esta vez más rapido al estar 100% curado.

Celestia: Pero creí que nos ayudaría...después de todo-dijo triste

Luna: ¿Qué solo le gusta pelear?-dijo molesta

Lyra: No...él me ayudo...me dijo que no ayudaría y lo vieron defendiendo equestria.

Celestia: Supongo que hay algo de bondad en él.

Más tarde, Bardock continua entrenando esta vez sin problemas, hiso lagartijas, dio golpes al aire y otros entrenamientos.

Lyra: Bardock?...

Bardock: Otra vez tú...¿qué quieres?

Lyra: Veo que te comiste, la canasta de fruta, así que te traje otra-dijo dejando la canasta

Bardock solo la mira se sienta y comienza comer una manzana causando que Lyra sonría y se siente con Bardock, al sentarse Bardock le convida una manzana de la canasta.

Lyra: Gracias...¿Por qué no puedes ayudarnos?

Bardock: La verdad no me importa-dijo comiendo

Lyra: Si no te importa ¿por qué nos ayudaste?

Bardock: Solo porque me trajiste comida

Lyra: Si claro tú no sabes lo que es tener un dictador malvado que no le importa sus habitantes.

En ese momento Bardock recordó la risa de Frezzer y la muerte de sus compañeros y del resto del planeta Vegeta.

Bardock: Si lo sé...en mi planeta...

Lyra: El de humanos-interrumpió

Bardock: Creo que nunca entenderás lo que realmente soy

Lyra: Un humano...no?

Bardock: Mi planeta era gobernado por un ser maldito llamado Frezzer, él nos esclavizo por la fuerza, por mucho tiempo fuimos sus más leales soldados y...nos traiciono...mato a mis compañeros, y el resto de mi gente junto con mi planeta-dijo enojándose

Lyra: Eso es terrible, entonces...eres el único sobreviviente-dijo apenada

Bardock: No se salvaron algunos que viajaron a otros planetas entre ello mi hijo Kakaroto.

A lo lejos entre las sombras las princesa los observaban.

Celestia: Lo vez, él en el fondo tiene bondad y se siente triste por dentro es por eso que no tiene ganas de hacer nada.

Luna: Supongo que tienes razón, deberíamos volver por i el Rey Sombra vuelve.

Celestia. Así será, siento que una fuerza se acerca y es mucho más grande.

Luna: Tan rápido, si acabamos de vencer a ese monstruo que envió.

Celestia: No es un monstruo...es...un ejército pequeño pero poderoso-dijo asustada

Luna: Vámonos

Al volver a Ponyville las princesa advierten a todos que se refugien y a lo lejos ven un ejército acercándose y entre ellos estaba el rey Sombra.

Luna: Oh no

Celestia: Prepárate esto será tardado-dijo con una mirada seria.

*En la cueva*

Lyra: Entonces tu hijo sigue vivo.

Bardock: Sí...y pude ver qué...en el futuro será un gran guerrero-dijo sonriendo

Lyra: Se siente bien sonreír ¿verdad?

Bardock: Yo no sonrió-dijo mirando por otro lado

Lyra: Descuida aquí cuando era paz y harmonía siempre sonreíamos.

A lo lejos Luna se acercaba, estaba muy lastimada y cansada.

Lyra: Princesa Luna.

Luna: Él ha venido es muy fuerte y mi hermana se quedo pelear sola, no pude vine a pedirte ayuda.

Lyra miro a Bardock un momento y decidió ir sin él con Luna.

Lyra: No nos ayudar, vamos solas...

Bardock: No...yo iré...los ayudare pero ultima vez...

Lyra sonrió de alegría por lo que dijo, Bardock tomo a las ponis y a gran velocidad llego de inmediato al pueblo y al verlo le recordó a sus compañeros caídos, veía a los monstruos secuestrando a los ponis, mientras Celestia combatía contra el Rey Sombra pero estaba siendo derrotada.

Sombra: ¿Qué pasa luna? creí que darías mas pelea.

Bardock: Entonces pelea con migo

Sombra: ¿Qué?...así que tú ere ese guerrero del hablan...jejeje mu bien ahora te hare pagar por lo que hiciste.

Sombra desaparece.

Bardock: Es muy rápido más que las princesas-pensó

Entonces Sombra aparece y golpea a Bardock en la cara tirándolo al piso, en ese momento Bardock vuelve a recodar a Frezzer.

Sombra: ¿Qué? un golpe y ya...jajaja nunca debiste aparecer aquí ahora morirás-dijo preparándose para matarlo.

Bardock: !NO¡ ya basta- dijo parándose- Me harte de la esclavitud me harte de tus monstruos ahora yo me encargare de defender Equestria de ti-grito enojado

Bardock comienza liberando su KI y comienza a matar a muchos de los monstruos de Sombra pero Sombra lo detiene.

Sombra: No creas que me intimidas.

Bardock desaparece y de inmediato comienza a darle mucho golpes a Sombra luego lo agarra y lo lanza a los cielos.

Sombra se recupera e intenta lanzarle una gran bola de sombra pero Bardock lo detiene y lo lanza al cielo.

Sombra: No puede ser.

Bardock: Ahora voy a acabar contigo

Bardock carga energía en su mano, Sombra también recarga energía pero Bardock aparece detrás de él y le dispara.

Sombra: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los monstruos comienzan a escapar y los ponis comienzan a agradecerles nuevamente.

Lyra: Bardock eso fue genial, gracias.

Celestia: Muchas gracias toda Equestria está en deuda

Luna: Me alegro que nos ayudaras.

Lyra: Supongo que esta fue la última vez-dijo mirando al piso

Bardock: No aún hay que terminar con el ejército para salvar toda Equestria.

Luna: Entonces nos ayudaras.

Bardock: Sí, lo hare-dijo sonriendo

Celestia: Gracias, pero...Sombra sigue vivo

Bardock: !QUÉ¡-dijo sorprendido

Celestia: Sombra logro escapar, él puede convertirse en sombra y viajar rápidamente por otros lugares, él volverá.

Lyra: No puede ser.

Espero les allá gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews, me van a cortar el internet hoy así que no podre actualizar hasta el viernes, agradezco a todos por sus reviews muchas gracias me anima mucho a seguir con la historia, les deseo un muy buen día y feliz navidad.


	5. Chapter 5

UN SAYAJIN EN EQUESTRIA

Hola espero hayan tenido un muy feliz navidad, hora viene año nuevo y espero que la pasen muy bien.

Me disculpo si el capitulo anterior fue muy corto y con la pelea es que Bardock ya se había recuperado completo y yo creo así le sería muy fácil acabar con el rey sombra y las princesas, es por eso que la pelea fue algo corta y estaba un poco apurado ya que me iban a cortar el internet pero ahora tratare de que las peleas sean más largas.

Capitulo 5: Salvando a Equestria

Bardock estaba sorprendido ya que creía haber matado al Rey Sombra.

Bardock: ¿A qué te refieres? debió haber muerto con ese ataque

Celestia: Si pero el poder que tiene el Rey Sombra posee le da la ventaja de escapar cuando quiera

Lyra: No puede ser...entonces sigue libre-dijo preocupada

Luna: Y Su ejército sigue esclavizando a los ponis que pueden

Bardock hiso un momento de silencio pensando.

Bardock: Entonces debemos acabar con todos los seguidores-dijo sonriendo

Celestia: Muy bien, me alegro que nos ayudes

Bardock: Bien díganme los lugares esclavizados

*Mientras*

El Rey Sombra volvió al imperio de Cristal y herido.

Seguidor: Mi señor ¿qué le paso?

Sombra: !CALLATE O TE MATO¡...el tiene más poder de lo que temía, !RAPIDO ACTUALIZA A MIS MONSTRUOS COMPLETOS AHORA¡-dijo herido y furioso

Seguidor: Si...señor-dijo asustado y se fue

Sombra: No puedo vencerlo así maldición...solo tengo una oportunidad

Entonces el Rey Sombra abre una puerta secreta y había un poso que poseía agua negra con mucha magia negra y siniestra y en medio había lo que parecía un collar.

Sombra: Si...con el amuleto del alicornio seré invencible-dijo riendo endemoniadamente

Mientras en un pueblo grande, los ponis eran obligados a trabajar sin descansar ni comer y uno de ellos cayo cansado.

Poni: No puedo seguir

Seguidor: Trabaja maldito-dijo sacando un látigo

Luna: !ALTO¡

Ponis: Son las princesas-dijeron todos muy felices

Seguidor: Somos lo seguidores actualizados a la versión 8.9 no podrán con nosotros

Entonces salieron miles de monstruos hechos de sombra y se preparaban para atacar a las princesas.

Lyra: Yo no lo creo

Seguidor: Una simple poni que puede hacer

Lyra: Yo...no mucho pero mi amigo si

En lo que aparece Bardock detrás del líder golpeándolo hacia el cielo y disparándole un gran rayo destruyéndolo completo.

Seguidor 2: Es el guerrero del que nos advirtieron pero si atacamos juntos lo mataremos fácilmente

Entonces los miles de seguidores saltaron hacia Bardock tapándolo en las sombras pero se libera liberando si KI y volando hacia arriba.

Los seguidores saltan por Bardock pero los evita disparando un gran rayo y matando a mucho, cuando Bardock bajo fue golpeando rápidamente a varios de los seguidores partiéndolos en pedazos y atravesando sus golpes.

Seguidor: Te demostrare el nuevo ataque que tenemos-dijo uno de los últimos que quedaban

El seguidor empezó crear una gran bola de sombras con un solos dedo, Bardock le recordó mucho al ataque que hiso Frezzer y sin dejarlo recargar más su ataque Fue a gran velocidad golpeándolo en el estomago con gran furia pero no lo mata sin torturarlo un poco golpeándolo más y finalmente le arranca la cabeza con fuerza.

Bardock: Ya me hartaron- y Acabo con los demás disparando rayos

La victoria es de Bardock.

Ponis: !SI¡ muchas gracias guerrero, gracias princesas.

Luna: Toda la gratitud lo merece Bardock

Celestia: Pero creo que debes aceptar nuestra ayuda

Bardock: No, este una oportunidad para que tanto en mejorado, ahora díganme donde hay están los demás por liberar.

Y así Bardock, Lyra, Luna y Celestia fueron por los otros pueblos liberando a todos los habitantes.

Seguidor: ¿Quién eres tú?-dijo lastimado

Bardock: !YO SOY EL PRTECTOR DE EQUESTRIA¡-dijo y lo remata haciéndolo explotar

Y termino matando a todo los seguidores que quedaron, y así fue hasta seguir de ciudad en ciudad, hasta que por fin tuvieron un momento de calma.

Lyra: Bien hecho amigo

Bardock: Bien, vamos que todavía no me canso-dijo confiado

Luna: Me sorprende lo mucho que has peleado sin cansarte.

Celestia: Muchas gracias, has liberado casi toda Equestria solo queda una ciudad por liberar y es donde se refugia el Rey Sombra.

Luna: " El imperio de cristal"

Entonces se dirigieron hacia El imperio de cristal, la princesa Luna llevaba a Lyra para ir más rápido.

Mientras en el imperio el Rey Sombra se preparaba para la llegada de Bardock.

Sombra: Bien Bardock ven cuando quieras, el amuleto del alicornio esta casi completo

Seguidor: Señor los demás seguidores se han actualizado completamente

Sombra: Bien que se preparen y ahora finalmente el amuleto del alicornio esta completo y soy invencible-dijo al colocarse el collar

Bardock y los demás habían llegado al fin al imperio pero no había nadie ni siquiera los seguidores.

Bardock: No hay nadie, creí que estaría a aquí ese Sombra

Celestia: Esto no me gusta siento un gran poder y viene acercándose

Lyra: Miren

Entonces vieron un gran ejercito de monstruos hechos de sombras grande, musculosos y con 4 brazos y en medio de todo estaba el Rey Sombra flotando con el colar puesto y lo cubría un gran aura negra y morada de magia negra.

Bardock: Ahí está

Luna: Puedo sentirlo, su poder a crecido.

Bardock: No importa lo matare y liberare a todo *AGH*...

Bardock no pudo terminar de hablar porque recibió un gran golpe en el estomago dejándolo sin aire, era el Rey Sombra con una gran velocidad.

Sombra: Sabes esa apariencia que tienes me da mucha curiosidad, veo y que es muy útil para moverse y tomar las cosas más fáciles

El Rey Sombra uso su poder y absorbió algo de su energía, Sombra la tomo y se funciono con ella para transformarse en un guerrero con forma humana y golpe Bardock en la cara tirándolo al piso.

Sombra: Mi poder no tiene limite

Lyra: Bardock ¿estás bien?

Bardock: Maldito-dijo limpiándose la sangre de su boca

Espero le guste, por favor dejen sus reviews el próximo capítulo será el final, les deseo un muy buen día.


	6. Chapter 6

UN SAYAJIN EN EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 6: El protector de Equestria

Bardock estaba preparado para pelear contra el Rey Sombra quien había adquirido una forma humanoide que le daba más movilidad y velocidad.

Bardock: Maldito no te saldrás con la tuya.

Sombra: Ahora que mi poder a crecido puedo gobernar Equestria sin problemas, !ATAQUEN¡

El ejercito de las Sombras ataco a las princesas, Lyra y Bardock, pero ellos se defienden mientras el Rey Sombra solo observa.

Las princesas Luna y Celestia usan toda la magia que tienen y matan a algunos de los seguidores, Lyra logra los mismo pero eran demasiados.

Bardock siendo el más fuerte logra matar a varios 1 por 1 y va aumentando la cifra de muertos.

Bardock: No se los permitiré.

Luna: Bardock encárgate del Rey Sombra nosotras de su ejército.

Bardock: Muy bien, vamos que tan fuerte eres ahora.

Sombra: Es una broma verdad, este amuleto me da todo el poder.

Bardock: No me importa, !SERA TU FIN¡

Bardock fue directo hacia Sombra pero desaparece y lo golpea en el cuelo tirándolo al piso.

Bardock trata de tirarlo pateándolo en las piernas pero Sombra es mas rápido y lo patea en la cara tirándolo al aire.

Bardock en el cielo intenta dispara un rayo pero Sombra lo golpea en estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre y luego lo golpea en la cara.

Bardock: No

Bardock Libera su KI y va intenta golpearlo pero todos sus ataques son bloqueados.

Bardock: NOOOO

Bardock le dispara muchos rayos dejando pero el Rey Sombra ni se mueve dejándolo en una gran nube de humo y al irse el humo Sombra no recibió ningún daño.

Bardock: Se acabo te matare ahora.

Mientras seguían peleando, las princesas Luna y Celestia junto a Lyra terminaron de matar a los seguidores.

Luna: Bien no fue tan difícil.

Lyra: !BARDOCK¡

Bardock estaba siendo golpeado por Sombra

Bardock: !AAAAHHHHHH¡

Lyra: Necesita ayuda

Luna: No, no podemos hacer nada

Celestia: Todo lo que podemos hacer es tener esperanza

Sombra golpea a Bardock en el estomago y lo patea tirándolo al piso.

Bardock: Eres un...

Pero no termina de hablar porque Sombra lo patea en la cara tirándolo herido.

Sombra: Que lastima, esperaba que dieras más pelea ahora te matare de inmediato.

Sombra se preparaba para matar a Bardock.

Lyra: NNNNNOOOOOOO

Lyra empuja a Sombra

Sombra: En serio, tú no eres rival para mi

Sombra usa magia de levitación y tira muy lejos a Lyra

Celestia: No, ¿cómo te atreves?

Celestia ataca al Rey Sombra pero lo bloquea, y Sombra la golpea tirándola lejos.

Luna: Hermana, eres un...

Luna también ataca pero Sombra lo agarra del cuello y la golpea en el estomago y la golpea contra el piso.

Bardock: D-d-detente-dijo tirado en el piso herido pero no lo escucha

Sombra: He derrotado a su mejor guerrero y a las princesas ahora soy el supremo gobernante.

Lyra: No lo permitiré-dijo levantándose herida

Sombra: Ah...tú has hecho muchos problemas tratando de detenerme, pero ahora

Sombra agarra del cuello a Lyra y la golpea tirándola muy lejos.

Sombra: Ahora yo te matare primero y luego siguen los otros

Sombra no tenía prisa así que fue caminando hacia Lyra para matarla.

Bardock: No...p-porque...

Bardock recordó a sus compañeros sayajin muertos por Frezzer, vio a Frezzer a como destruía el planeta Vegeta.

Bardock: ¿por qué no puedo ser más fuerte?-dijo enfurecido

Lyra: Yo no me rendiré

Sombra: Que mal por ti-dijo golpeándola y tirándola más

Bardock: Lyra no !BASTA¡

Sombra: Oh mírenlo esta desesperado y ahora van a morir todos-dijo y agarra a Lyra

Bardock: !BAAASTAAAAAAA¡

Sombra: ¿Qué está pasando?

El cielo se obscureció muchas nubes se formaron, el pelo de Bardock se volvió puntiagudo

Luna: ¿Qué está pasando hermana?-dijo herida

Celestia: No lo sé pero espero que salga bien

En el cielo truenos chocan con la tierra, un aura dorada comienza a rodear a Bardock.

Bardock: !AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡

El pelo de Bardock cambio a dorado y lo rodeaba un aura dorada.

Bardock: ¿Qué es esté poder? será la leyenda cierta-dijo sorprendido por su poder

Sombra: JEJEJE no creas que porque te cambio el pelo puedes derrotarme.

Bardock: Ahora las pagaras a todos por lo que hiciste-dijo comenzó a caminar hacia Sombra

El Rey Sombra crea una bola de sombras y lo dispara hacia Bardock.

Sombra: Jajá eso debió matar...¿QUÉ?

Bardock seguía caminando pero con su ropa rota.

Sombra: Bien entonces que así sea

Sombra se lanza hacia bardock y lo golpea pero es bloqueado.

Bardock tiene agarrado el puño de Sombra y lo golpea en el estomago con gran fuerza seguido de una patada en la cara y lo patea lanzándolo bien lejos.

Sombra: Maldito

Bardock se lanza hacia Sombra y comienza dándole mucho golpes, puño , patada, puño y patada otra vez lo pata hacia el cielo, lo vuelve golpear y lo tira contra el piso.

Sombra esta herido y sangrando.

Sombra: ¿Quien rayo eres?

Bardock: !YO SOY EL PROTECTOR DE EQUESTRIA¡ !YO SOY EL SUPER SAYAJI BARDOCK¡

Bardock aparece de repente y golpea a Sombra en y lo sigue golpeando.

Mientras las princesa Celestia se levanta y cura Lyra con su hechizo medico mientras Luna se levanta.

Lyra: Bardock...lo...lo está...logrando-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Bardock agarra al Rey Sombra y lo tira contra el imperio pero el imperio no se rompe.

Sombra: !ERES UN MALDITO, YA ME HARTE TE MATARE CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE¡

El Rey Sombra comienza a crea una gran bola de magia negra y sombras que comienza a crecer y se lo lanza a Bardock.

Bardock hace su ataque más poderoso, "Cañón Espiritual Final" y lo lanza contra el ataque del Rey Sombra superándolo y e impactando al mismo Rey Sombra.

El Rey Sombra intenta crear un escudo pero impacta el ataque haciendo que vuelva a su forma de unicornio y el amuleto del alicornio se rompe saliendo disparado en medio del bosque, pero Sombra no muere.

Celestia: Luna hay que usar el hechizo.

Luna: Entendido

Luna y Celestia logran detener al Rey Sombra desterrándolo en el hielo eterno.

Las princesas fueron a ayudar a Lyra.

Lyra: Bardock...¿Donde está él?

Y entonces lo vieron a Bardock alejándose siendo un súper sayajin, él se auto llamo el protector de Equestria.

Lyra: Bardock...

Celestia: No...déjalo ir...

Luna: ¿Crees que lo volveremos a ver?

Celestia: De eso no tengo duda

Lyra: Prometo llevar esta información de los humanos a toda mi familia

Y así pasaron miles de años, y como dijo Lyra le conto la historia de su encuentro con Bardock a sus hijos, nietos y estos a su vez se lo siguieron contando sus familias.

Ahora en el presente aún queda un familiar de Lyra viva otra poni nombra del mismo nombre " Lyra Heartstrings" con los mismos rasgos de apariencia solo que con una cutie marck de un arpa pequeña, ahora vive una vida normal con su amiga Bombón.

Lyra: Te lo digo amiga, los humanos son seres de 2 piernas con manos.

Bombón: Aja...vas por algo de comer.

Lyra: Yo invito

*Mientras en Canterlot*

Luna: Y esa es la historia de cómo derrotamos al Rey Sombra

Twilight: Pero no lo entiendo ¿qué paso con Bardock?

Luna: Nunca lo volvimos a ver

Celestia: Pero yo al menos aún tengo fe en que regresará.

Las princesas se retiraron excepto Twilight quien se quedo mirando el retrato de Bardock provocándole una sonrisa.

* Tiempo después*

Tireck: JAJAJAJAJA su patético "RAINBOW POWER" ya no me afecta y destruiré a toda Equestria.

Rainbow: No puedo creerlo

Applejack: Este no puede ser el fin.

Twilight: No podemos dejar que gane-dijeron todas heridas

Tireck: Ni se molesten en levantarse

¿?: Déjalas en paz

Fluttershy: ¿Quién es él?

Tireck: Un minuto tú eres...

¿?: Soy "BARDOCK"

Tireck: JAJAJA si escuche de ti pero no podrás contra mí, mi poder es mucho más grande que la del Rey Sombra en esa época.

Bardock: Crees que estuve perdiendo el tiempo !AAAAHHHHHH¡

El cielo se Obscurece y Bardock se transforma en súper sayajin 4.

Bardock: Ahora te lo digo...!ALEJATE DE LAS PONIS¡

Bardock y Tireck se lanzan el 1 contra el otro.

Y así Bardock sobrevivió gracias a su entrenamiento y a la magia de que ha adquirido al entrar a Equestria, cada vez que Equestria esté en peligro sin esperanza Bardock hará su aparición como el nuevo protector.

!FIN¡

Espero les allá gustado, se acerca fin de año y les deseo un feliz prospero año nuevo.


End file.
